A Taste of Summer
by GallagherGirls97
Summary: As the school year comes to a close the girls go on vacation. A vacation filled with shopping, jealousy and boys. But it's not all fun and games, you'll make mistakes. Let's just hope that the punishments are rewarding.
1. Heading to the Beach

Hey, it's me, Cammie Morgan. After a year of school it's finally time to sit back and relax on the Gulf of Mexico and enjoy the beautiful sun and the remains of summers. Ahhh. It's the life here!

The semester has just ended and the beauty of summer has just started! I was up in my dorm packing when Macey charged in with the newest edition of the Vogue magazine and pressed the picture of the new Victoria Secret bikini on my face.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU NEED! God I need to go shopping before I go insane and die."

I pushed the magazine away from my face and started to fold my clothing and placing them in my suitcase when Bex broke the silence and started to talk about a topic I wasn't exactly comfortable with, Zach.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." Bex questioned.

"What boys?" I replied pretending to be innocent.

"Duh. The idiotic Blackthrone Boys.

I bet they don't even remember you. Boys will always be boys". Being the boy expert, Macey was probably right, we should set new goals. Who said there weren't any hot boys in California? For some odd reason, making Zach jealous seems like a good plan, even if he doesn't see it.

We (Liz, Bex, Macey, and myself) headed out Bex's new Jeep and drove off for Florida!

The drive was long but I survived with my Ipod. Liz was doing research for an extra credit project on her laptop while Macey was searching through different magazines for the latest swimsuit styles. In several hours Liz was finished I ran out of batteries and Macey ran out of magazines.

Macey came up with a spectacular idea (***sarcasm***) to hack into Blackthrone's computer and see where Zach, Grant, Jonas were for summer vacation. After what seemed like hours, but probably just 5 mins, we detoured to Florida. This is going to be a long two months!

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm only asking for one review before the next update! Thnx! P.S. It's going to be much longer. I hope!**


	2. Relaxation

**Thanks for the first review! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I jumped out of Bex's Jeep in my jean shorts and yellow tank top and a pair of yellow flip flops. I wanted to fade away hiding my legs, I felt that my outfit showed too much skin but Macey with a curling iron in her hand, is too frightening of a scene to deny any of her commands.

I set down my blanket and lied down beside Bex. Macey was in front of us talking to some cute boys while Liz was walking along the beach collecting samples of sea shells for her next biology assignment. I lied on my back, leaning on my elbows and started a discussion with Bex about how hot Mr. Solomon had gotten over the past year.

Well, it wasn't exactly a discussion because Bex was trying to take a little nap while she tanned but I persisted, got bored, and left. I was walking on the beach, trying to catch up to Liz, when a really hot boy with straight black hair that swept across his dark blue eyes started walking behind me.

I sped up my pace wanting to get to Liz faster and get rid of the stalker. He followed. And for just a moment, I thought he was part of the COC so I turned around preparing to defend myself at a moment's notice.

But when I did, my eyes locked his and he innocently put both his hands up inferring that he was not guilty. I apologized and tried to laugh it out but unlike what I expected, he did not run away. "You're really cute" he stated. I blushed and started blabbing about how I was sorry and how he was a stalker. Bad Move, I thought to myself.

But he just kept looking at me as if I was the most interesting species he had ever seen in his life. When I finally gained control of mouth, I stopped blabbing and formed the words,"My name is Cammie", and "What's yours?".

He smiled sweetly and responded "Andrew".

"What a nice name" I replied. He started to ask me if I liked surfing and eventually we ended up walking along the beach for what may have been hours but felt like a couple of minutes.

I was just starting to tell Andrew about my cat Suzy when the familiar sight of emerald eyes caught my sight. He was sitting in the pool when Jonas, Grant and another guy with brow hair and blue eyes that I could not recall. My heart pounded as I searched my mind for an excuse to turn around. As much as I enjoyed spending time with Andrew, I still had feelings for Zach.

When I finally found one, I decided to ask Andrew to turn back because I had something planed that night with my friends. Andrew was almost like a twin of Zach, yet they were also so different. Andrew had nothing to hide and seemed to care for me, paying great care to manners. Mme Darbney (srry if the spelling is wrong) sure would be proud!

When it came time to say good-bye I took my eyes off his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered thanks, before running back to my friends whom were waiting impatiently wanting to go shopping. I was only when I looked back that I saw he had one of the hottest bodies I have ever seen, completed with a perfect eight pack. Looks like I was too focused on his face.

"I see you forgot all about Zach." Said Bex

"What happened to 'Why didn't he kiss me? I don't get it. Why didn't he kiss me?'?" Macey questioned with one perfectly trimmed eyebrow higher than the other.

"A. He's cute B. He came up to me and C. He's really nice to me. Case concluded, not my fault." I replied

"That boy has got some serious abs" Macey admired.

"And I saw Zach, Jonas, Grant and some other guy at the pool at the edge of the beach. Looks like Liz is right and we'll have company tomorrow." I added

We laughed our way to the largest outlet in the area and started one heck of a night. Now if only Bex knew how the drive on the right side of the road…

* * *

**This time I will restrict myself from posting with out at least two reviews. But thank you guys for reading!**


	3. A New BF

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the last update today. Srry.**

* * *

As predicted, I was dragged into every store by my devious friends who insisted that being slightly slutty is just following the new fashion trend. Apparently, 5 inch heels were the rage too! I tripped over my feet constantly trying to stand upright. Sometimes I question if my friends were sent by the COC to secretly torture me.

Aside from ultra short shorts and stilettos I purchased several chic dresses for the nights I was going to be kidnapped into a club. I was looking at the shelves full of accessories when I spotted Zach in the mirror.

I turned around, and my eyes met his. And just like that, we stared for several seconds until I broke the silence and turned back around remembering what I had started today with Andrew.

However Zach slipped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Miss me Gallagher girl?".

As much as I did, I could not let his cocky self be rewarded with the satisfaction of my surrender. I wiggled out of his grip and replied

"Why should I hold any thoughts about arrogant jerk?"

"I know you don't think that way, c'mon you know you miss me." He smirked. * No surprise really*

"I don't, and I'll prove it to you, tomorrow at the beach. Come prepared"

I smiled evilly and walked out in proudly. Unfortunately, my self-confidence was a mask because I had no idea what I would do tomorrow. And it's not that I don't like Zach, it's just that I want him to know that I'm fine without him, even if I'm not.

But I haven't decided if I want Andrew or Zach. If only Andrew was a spy, then life would be so much easier. UGH. I need to know Andrew better. UGH. I need a boy expert or maybe a spy boy to English translator too, so I know if Zach actually likes me.

I did a 360 check before proceeding to the back to the Louis Vuitton store to find Macey and ask her to help me decide. Looks like my relaxing vacation has come to an end.

"Cam, why the rush? You're destroying the beauty of the bag." Macey blamed.

I pulled her out of the store and onto one of the park benches and opened my mouth, about to explain the problem when she cut in and stated,

"Fashion is music to the eye, we don't want to rush it or stop it, now do we?"

"Macey, pay attention. I have some serious boy issues that needs to be resolved before tomorrow."

"Why the rush?"

"I promise that I'd prove to Zach, that I haven't missed him but I feel guilty about Andrew."

"Well, who do you like?"

"Zach. Or maybe Andrew? Zach. But just maybe Andrew."

"UGH Cammie, stopped being a little child. But I guess love can't be rushed. So you please the new to tease the old and when the old get bored, you please the old and tease the new. Repeat until you made a rightful choice then you pay all your attention and efforts to that one guy."

"Are you asking me to seduce Andrew to make Zach jealous and then switch around till I make a choice?"

"Preciously"

"Thanks. How's your vacation been?"

"Perfect, thank to Nick Cross **(haha I felt like using that name. Rights go to .001and who ever used it before me).**"

"What's he like?"

"He's just a fling, a dumb civilian. He's for summer entertainment purposes only."

Just when Macey finished talking, Bex and Liz ran in with a stack of shopping bags piled on their forearm. I lost control of the situation after I explained to Bex about how I just saw Zach. Just like that I was dragged into the salon that specializes in plucking every single piece of hair of a person's body. This is perhaps one of the worst forms of torture known to man! But, I still have to suffer through it for a guy.

_THE NEXT DAY…

I was dressed in my favourite jean shorts and beaded halter top with a bikini sandals. All complemented by pair of T-strap sandals. I was successfully Macified but with my own sense of style.

I was relieved to see Andrew surfing on the waves and walked slowly towards him, slightly swaying my hips. When he caught sight of me, he began to return to shore. As he proceeded towards me I stopped and walked several steps back to ask Bex for the tanning lotion. I then sat down and rubbed the lotion on my arms and legs and attempted to reach for my back but failed, miserably. Just then, someone took the lotion out of my hand and offered me help. It was no other than Andrew he offered me some help and I willingly accepted.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?" Andrew asked. I had no reason not to accept.

The water was cold, which made me reluctant to enter. Impatiently Andrew splashed the water all over my skin and I decided not to bore him. Soon we were talking and splashing each other in the water.

My foot accidently slipped and I started to fall back but Andrew caught me just in time and whispered "Be careful". His breath felt warm against my ear and just then I saw Grant talking to Bex not far off shore. Zach followed Jonas walking in Grant's direction.

I shifted my face and planted a kiss on Andrews left cheek. He felt the message and pressed his lips against mine. It felt so perfect and so real, but Zach's shocked stare broke my happiness into guiltiness.

Out of nowhere Andrew announced, "Will you go out with me?" I nodded and he happily looked at me and then the beach.

After I spent most of my time with Andrew and soaked up every inch of happiness and sunshine. For a while I forgot that I was doing all this just to make Zach jealous. Perhaps sometimes your act is so real, it becomes part of your life. It did for me until Zach caught up to me one day and started questioning my actions. I couldn't hurt him any more to lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth, because I no longer knew if that really was the truth anymore.

I walked away hoping that when summer came to a close he would forget all about my actions all about me and begin a new life. I suppose we weren't meant for each other.

Just then he grabbed my arm and spoke "we have a mission. A cover to discover the men in charge of brining down the global economy. All I know is that we are suppose to act like a married couple out to do business. We are given huge amounts of money to appear as a major investor."

"I'm YOUR WIFE?" I question in rage.

Zach smirked, but unlike him, I didn't know if I will like it or not.

* * *

**Zach and Cammie or Andrew and Cammie? Review and Respond**


	4. Arrival

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! Here's your story.**

* * *

Macey and Bex forcefully took over after deciding that I wasn't organized enough and that I would not think of everything. They thoughts frighten me sometimes. BUT, it gives me a chance to be lazy and sit on the couch watching my favourite movies while they work.

Liz was beside the desk organizing her seashells by species. Most people (a.k.a. me) would just organize them by colour and shape and pour it into a bag. But, Liz had to be Liz.

I was picking my cover off of the coffee table when I saw Macey and Bex stuffing bikini and lingerie into my suitcase. I got up and run towards them and attempted to stop their packing.

"What the hell? I have a boyfriend you know!" I screamed

"Yeah, yeah. He's a civilian, he'd be just another Josh, but Zach, is your true love." Macey said gracefully continuing to pack clothing I would never wear in a million years.

"Anything you say, just please no lingerie, it's truly disturbing." I begged "I'll wear anything you want and put on anything you want for the entire next semester."

"Promise?" Bex threatened.

"Of course" I replied.

Though I will have to be tortured by Macey for the next semester, it was much better than being teased by Zach for the rest of my life.

I fell asleep on the plane ride there, unfortunately in Zach arms. Not the message I wanted to send, but at least it was comfortable. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by smirking, smirking and more smirking. One day, I'll slap that smirk off his face. Seriously, why was he still smirking?

"Wakey Wakey gallgher girl" he teased.

I pushed my self off of him and sat back up in my seat, arms folded in front of myself.

"No good morning kiss?" He questioned jokingly.

"A. I have a boyfriend. B. It's 2:25:52 in the afternoon and C. I HAVE A FRIGGIN' BOYFRIEND" I emphasised quietly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

He put on a innocent and sad puppy face, but I just ignored him and started to fiddle with the touch screen TV in front of my.

Damn. It's broken. I tried to touch the screen harder but remained stuck on the shop t.v. channel. I unwillingly surrendered and leaned back in my seat trying to squeeze in another nap before landing but I felt someone poke my ribs.

I almost jumped out of my seat. (I'm really really, really, ticklish) Zach snickered beside me. Frustrated I pulled out a magazine and started to read, trying to ignore his pitiful existence. It worked for several milliseconds before he came and poked me again!

Furious, but mostly annoyed, I held the magazine in my right hand and kept reading while my left hand continuously stabbed him on the arm.

"Someday, you'll hurt me Gallagher girl, and you'll feel really sorry" Zach complained and started to poke me back.

We continued the poke war for the next 30 minutes until I got bored and decided to forfeit. 5 minutes later, I felt the urge to catch him by surprise, so I turned around prepared to attack when he did the same. I was shocked by the conscience and held still for a moment. I was still until a fat, old man running through the isle bumped me on my back and I felt my lips press against Zach's. For some reason, I knew, that I would never live it down.

Surprisingly, Zach kissed my back while threading his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. Uncontrollably, I kissed him back and tangled my fingers in his hair. It all felt so perfect, so natural until I felt someone poke my on the shoulder.

"Excuse-me. I have a young daughter. Can you please tone it down." The passenger behind me complained.

I glanced at the cute little girl with brown hair and blue eyes and started to blush vigorously. I pulled myself away from Zach and told the passenger that I was sorry and that it would never happen again. Hopefully.

The rest of the ride was awkward. I no longer knew how to act beside Zach. Luckily I could live in different sides of the house once we arrived at the upper east side of New York.

We finally arrived at our new home for the next 3 weeks in our new Lamborghini. It was a large 3 story mansion built out of bricks. At least it was large and I could have distance and space with Zach.

Upon entrance I was greeted by an army of workers that maintained the home and was available to serve us. I thanked a young man for taking my suitcases before I preceded upstairs to take a shower. I entered the master bedroom and told the young man to leave my suitcases here and that I was okay and could take it here.

Zach followed me inside and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here? It's my room. You can take the guest room."

"No. I can't." He responded "Remember we are a married couple, and there are all these people watching. We have to make them believe that we are actually a rich, young couple that hasn't had much experience in the investment sector." As serious as the situation was he was half smirking and half smiling.

"But I'm definitely sleeping on the bed and you definitely are sleeping on the floor."

"No I'm not"

"There is no way you have a good excuse out of this one Zach."

"Well, we have to put on a real show. You don't want to risk you life and your career do you."

I hated when he outsmarted me and embraced his cocky inner self.

Frustration ran through me so I decided to take a shower and relax. I yanked out my pjs and stomped into the bathroom. I could feel the radiance of Zach's smile behind me.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I was greeted with Zach, leaning against the headboard, topless, on the king sized bed reading off of his blackberry. When he saw me, he sat up and said

"We're going to meet Mr. Harry Leahman tomorrow at 9:00. He's sending a limo to pick us up discussing 'investment' options." Zach said casually.

He got up and brushed past me leaving a not in my hand before heading into the bathroom himself. I sat up in the bed in my snowflake pjs and unfolded the evapo paper note. "I miss you. Be careful tomorrow! –Z" I quickly shoved the paper in my mouth when I heard the door knob turn.

An old lady entered and asked if I was in the mood for chocolate chip cookies. I wasn't really hungry so I denied the offer.

When I heard that Zach was almost finish I rushed to think of a method to separate the bed. I finally came up with the idea to place several pillows in a row to separate the bed in two.

Zach walked out with only shorts on and perhaps I stared at his hot abs for a moment too long.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? Never seen a guy as hot as me? Thinking about breaking up with Anthony?"

"His name is Andrew."

"What ever, he won't be around for too long." Zach showed another one of his cocky smirks.

When he turned his head to see the realignment of the pillow, he practically burst out in laughter.

" It's called king sized bed for a reason. That's why you have never heard of double double" Zach teased.

"No, it's called separation" I responded.

He was quietly laughing as he jumped on to the bed putting all the pillows out of place.

"Lay down beside me. I don't bite" he quietly spoke.

I carefully lied down and pulled the covers over my shoulders.

Zach snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and placed his face in my hair. I was about to protest but I was too tired. Anyways I had my first mission tomorrow; I had to be well rested. Just like that I feel asleep in Zach's arms.

* * *

**Do you want Andrew back? Review! :3**


	5. The Mission

**Disclaimer except for Andrew. But I don't exactly own him either cuz he's like someone i know in real life. So yeah, disclaimer**

**srry for all the grammar mistakes I was in a hurry.**

* * *

I woke up with Zach's around my waist and my back pressed into his abs. I tried to remove his arm but he just tightened his grip. I didn't want to bother him so I reached for the alarm clock. 8:30. Crap. The limo was coming in less than 30 minutes. I jumped up and shook Zach awake. As funny as his expression was after seeing the clock, I had to take a shower, do my hair and pick out something to wear in 30 minutes. It's so hard to be a girl!

After my shower I dug through my suitcase for something formal to wear. Though everything was business styled, they were all far too slutty for my taste. I had no choice, so I picked out a ruffle skirt, a very revealing blouse and a pair of red pumps. I rushed into the walk in closet to change.

Why did Zach have to hog the washroom? I curled my hair and grabbed my clutch in a record 5 minutes and twenty two seconds. I took a short second to admire myself in the mirror but was interrupted by Zach pulling my out of the room.

Looks like we were just in time the limo driver just arrived. We entered and Zach gave me a good morning kiss. I would have refused, but it was my cover and I had to live. Zach began to fiddle with the camera and microphone in his watch while I repositioned my necklace, which contained another camera, sound device, and GPS tracking system just in case if we got lost.

I poured myself a cocktail and sat back making myself look like an innocent business partner. Zach did the same and help my hand with his and intertwined our fingers.

The limo came to a slow stop and I slowly step out. In front of me was a large building that appeared aged on the outside but housed countless luxuries within. Zach discussed our appointment with the secretary and we were immediately led to a V.I.P. room and were greeted by a young man. Not many years older than myself. Apparently he was the C.E.O. here.

I imagined him to be an obese old man with countless wrinkles and a heedful of white hair. But apparently not. Just then, an ingenious plan arose in my mind.

I stuck out my hand and said "Hello Mr. Leahman."

He took my hand and kissed it and spoke "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Beech."

He shook Zach hand and said "Hello Mr. Beech. What a beautiful wife you have. You are one lucky man."

Zach replied with countless thanks that may appear to be kind but were spoken in a threaten way. I dug my fingers into his arm, warning him that it was our responsibility to act out our covers.

Mr. Leahman presented us with a bunch of documents on possible investment. I saw a mysterious investment that seems to be a non-material asset but gained and loss millions and sometimes billions at a time.

I asked "How does this asset work?" using my cute and flirty voice.

He smiled in response and started to flirt back. Zach shot me an angry stare but I ignored him because Mr. Leahman was providing me with exactly what I came for. He started blabbing about IOUs and sub-prime mortgages but failed to announce what I wanted to know most. Who was making all the benefits and the amount of risks that they were pushing investors into.

I strength my flirting and occasionally made skin contact which drove Zach crazy but gave me loads of information. Happily we signed a 3 billion dollar contact and we left happily.

YAY! My first very successful mission. Since he was able to spit up so much information, I would only have one more meeting left to make within three weeks. Plenty of time.

Zach didn't seem so happy though. He looked as if smoke was shooting from his nostrils. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer towards me and whispered in his ear "you can take me tonight, for dinner. I owe you something.".

He quickly brightened up and started to walk at my pace. God, I was dating Andrew, teasing Zach, and flirty with random business partners I barely knew. Being a spy had it cons or pros, depending on what you think.

What I was thinking about when I was waiting for my Caesar salad at the restaurant:

Zach's cute in a suit

Andrew's has a really hot body

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING A BOYFRIEND, AN AFFAIR, AND A JOB AS A FLIRTY SPY:

Con: You will probably be called a slut.

Pro: You can enjoy can enjoy the love from a guy you know everything about and the love of a guy who knows everything about you.

Con: They had no middle. Two extents of the pendulum.

Pro: You know that you can choose either of them and they would both be free, if not you can still choose from people involved in your job.

Con: But, probably not.

Pro: You can make them jealous.

Con: That would be really mean

Zach's cute in a suit

Andrew's has a really hot body

The waiter come in with my salad and just before I dug in. Zach interrupted me and presented me with the largest bouquet of roses I have ever seen.

"I'll always love you, love"

AWWW…. I couldn't believe he said that. It was so cute and I couldn't resist giving him a huge hug and under the candlelight it was perhaps one of the happiest nights of my life under Zach started to steal my dessert.

For the next few days I had countless paper work to complete and Zach was along by my side teasing my about all my spelling mistakes and inaccurate recounts. When I threatened him to do the paperwork instead he just ran away for food.

I don't know what the hell Mrs. Beech was thinking when she married him.

When it was almost time to head back to school, I decided to take a break from all the paperwork and go on a picnic. More preciously, Zach decided to kidnap me from the paper work to take a break. He prepared everything we need except for food.

"You truly thought of everything Zach. I admire your intelligent"

"I tried. It's my first time." He complained with a puppy dog face.

Lucky, in Central Park there is no where that you couldn't get food. He bought ice cream and pretzels and we ended up walking for hours rather than sitting down on the grass. I ended up hugging his arm and pulling him onto a bench.

He cuddled me keeping me warm and pressed him soft lips against mine and I kissed him back. I put myself on his lap and continued our make-out session. I felt is hand on my thigh and then took myself back.

"Let's keep everything professional" I smiled.

Time ran so fast. It was the second last night of our stay. School was starting in half a week. Andrew was gone and soon Zach would be too. I stared out the window standing on the vast balcony. The wind felt cold against my bare legs but the way Zach's arm pulled me in sent a tingle of warmth throughout my body.

"Will you forget me, once you go back?" I questioned.

"Never. Never in a million years. Unless you want me to." He smirked.

I play punched him on the arm. He didn't whine but rather held me tighter.

This time we had to drive to 531 wall street. Zach, unfortunately, drove way to fast for his own good. He claims that a fast car needs to be driven by a fast driver. As a passenger, you really don't get a say. Being on the edge of my seat for a 32 minutes and 43 seconds I finally made it to my destination. ALIVE.

I was smoothing my skirt and shirt when Zach came around and opened the car door me. He offered me his hand and I willingly took it to help myself out. Sometimes being part of this "married" relationship was nice.

What I was thinking about waiting for Mr. Gary Salztmen:

Pros and Cons of Me and Zach "marital status":

Pro: He doesn't tease me

Con: I AM ACTUALLY MARRIED TO HIM. WHICH IS WEIRD

Pro: He knows how to show his love in a loving way

Con: Let's just say, he likes to take advantage of that

Pro: He's a total gentleman

Con: Until the guy starts flirting to me

Once Mr. Salztmen arrived, I search through my internal book of tricks to try to get him to tell us about the play players and perhaps their salary. We were so close until he got up and asked to excuse himself. We politely agree and patiently waited.

All of a sudden my felt tired and sleepy. Just then I felt my self loose consciousness and my last peak at Zach showed me that he was almost asleep too.

When we woke up we were stuck in a dark dungeon. There were no food, no water, and no window.

"Looks like we went a step too far" Zach spoke

"How are we going to get out?" I questioned.

"Though the door, genius" he teased

"I can't see the door. I'm sure your magical eyes can guide the way."

"It's not the time to fight Gallagher girl. Something tells me that he'll be coming back soon to see who we really are." Zach instructed.

I stuck my hands out, feeling the wall, in search of an exit. My touch was gentle, so I wouldn't trigger any alarms. I slowly step over the laser beam and quietly warned Zach to look out for it as well.

"I got it!" Zach whispered.

" Whisper something, so I know where to go." I replied.

He just started a causal conversation so anyone listening wouldn't suspect that we could be escaping.

Once I got to the other side, Zach gave me a giant bear hug and took a carful examination of the lock. It was a digital lock that required a four number code.

I quickly remembered that there was a four number code engraved into the leather surface of Mr. Salztmen's notebook. I typed it in, but access was denied. I only had two more tries left. I tried the last four digits of his phone number. It was denied again. My last attempt was using the room number we entered. Which was probably one of the crappiest ideas ever, but it was my last. Surprisingly, access was granted.

But life wasn't always so easy. I spend another 15 minutes picking the high security lock with a bobby pin in my hair while Zach sat down and hummed.

When the door swung open we quickly got up and ran towards the glowing exit sign but security wasn't letting us off that easily. They threw several punches as me and Zach but we managed to dodge all of them. More people came up to us, but now they actually had a decent amount of training.

We were in a complete tie for several minutes until one man pulled out a pocket knife and headed straight for me. In a fluent motion Zach stepped in front of me and took the knife in his arm. I wanted to help him, but he just pulled the knife out and threatened the guards surrounding us.

Their lack of training proved to be their weakness. They simply backed off and allowed up to easily pass through. I wanted to jump on Zach and take a good look at his arm but when I saw Mr. Solomon and Dr. Steve parked in the parking lot, I took it as a sign that we had to separate for yet another year.

I couldn't do anything but a light hug, careful not to injure his arm and left towards Solomon. I waved good-bye. He saved my life in my first mission and for that; I owe him a lifetime of favours.

Mr. Solomon's disappointed face showed me that it was going to be a long ride back.

I hugged Macey, Bex and Liz and almost cried because I was so happy to be back.

"How's you first mission girl?" Bex asked

"I failed miserably." I replied

"You couldn't have failed that bad" Macey emphasized "I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after hearing the good news."

"What good news?" I sighed.

"We going to Blackthrone! Guy Style!" Liz Bex and Macey screamed

I guess it that did make me feel a little better.

* * *

**Asking for 45 reviews. :) P.S. I love it when you guys review cuz i do happy dances on my chair.**


	6. Blackthrone

srry guys for the last update. I had a test to study for. But this chapter is really exciting so enjoy. :)

* * *

After an hour of investigation, I finally found everything I needed to know about how I was about to spend the next semester.

I was going with 6 other girls, Tina, Anna, Bex, Liz, Macey, and Stacey

We were supposedly suppose to disguise ourselves as boys to practice our acting skills

This was all the result of me and Zach getting caught

We only needed to disguise ourselves till the end of November. We could be in our girl forms for the rest of the year

It was going to be a long year.

The seven of us searched through the sublevel 2 closet for a costume that suited each of our styles. I choose a straight haired dirty blonde wig while Bex and Liz went for curly. Macey chose a straight, black hair wig.

I chose one of the uniforms that was one size larger and stuffed stuffing in my stomach. We decided to stuff their biceps and legs too. After all, no one said it was wrong to look hot in guy form. ;)

I shifted around the stuffing to make my stomach look healthy and not pregnant. I reshaped my bangs so that they slightly shifted towards my right side.

Even as a boy Macey looked gorgeous, but she was no where near happy that she couldn't wear make-up for 3 whole months. Bex, however was all excited and hyper that she could kick Blackthrone's butt.

We dragged the two physiologically unstable people out of the school and onto helicopter that awaited us outside.

We sat on the plane for over two hours before any sign of a decent. We entered the large building and stood silently in the foyer.

Boys of all ages dressed properly in their uniforms were rushing around getting to class and play fighting we each other along the way. For a school for assassins, they surely were acting nothing like what they were supposed to be. They were normal. Almost like us.

The sight of one boy caught my eye. He had dark sparkling blue eyes and was having a discussion with Jonas? WTF?

I wanted time to think, but dr. steve just pulled us onto their stage. The stage that stood in front of the dining hall. Not exactly the entrance I wanted to make, but he though it was just "excellent". He explained the "dress code" and other rules and regulation within Blackthrone and provided us with a map to get around.

"I would like to remind you that this school will not be like the one you attend. Matter are serious and unexpected deaths are around ever corner. I sincerely hope and you will be careful and oh, don't forget, we emphasize highly on physical training. But I'm sure you will do just excellent." Dr. Steve explained.

"oh, and one more thing," he added "Due to the short time we had to prepare your room, we had to provide you with a temporary solution. You will have to share room with Andrew Walker, Nick Cross, and Jonas Anderson (**Someone used this name to, so disclaimer**). I guess Cameron (Cammie), Jacob (Liz), Nathaniel (Macey), and Matt (Bex) can go with them. I guess Tyson (Anna), Ryan (Stacey), and Nevaeh (Tina) could go with Zach Goode, Grant Newman (**again, someone has used this name before so disclaimer**) and Joseph Idaho."

I was about to drop my mouth, and I could tell that Macey was about to too but we held our jaws careful not to leak any evidence. Though the others were shocked that we had to share a room with boys, Tina was doing an internal happy dance.

75 minutes of lessons later, it was dinner time. Finally, I could relax after one of the most stressing and difficult, not to mention surprising, days of my life. The seven of us presented ourselves on the stage and introduced our hobbies and basic information.

We went to sit down at a table and were soon joined by Andrew, Nick and Jonas. They introduced them selves and shook our hands. I couldn't help but to feel guilty shaking Andrew's and hoped that he would already have forgotten me by now.

Throughout the meal we were talking about our school and our summers, which unfortunately led to the unavoidable topic about our girlfriends. I told them that I was dating a girl at Gallagher which only sparked the attention of Jonas and caused a few head turns from Grant's table. But Andrew and Nick just continued their conversations about the girls they met at the beach and how they hope to meet them again before finding anyone new.

The conversation dragged itself into bed time. Jonas was rapidly typing on his laptop while Nick was playing a video game with Macey and Bex was standing behind them screaming and cheering for both sides.

Andrew just lied on his bed with a pair of jean and a long sleeve t-shirt listening to his ipod. I used my manly voice to ask him what he was doing and he quickly told me the title and plugged the earphones back in.

I remember the days in summer when I told him that it was my favourite song. I got up from his bed and went back to chilling on my laptop. Before bed time, I changed my clothing into a pair of lose pajamas. At least I could sleep without stuffing.

Looking at the hideous plaid pyjamas reminded me about how much I wanted the three months to come faster so my girl clothes could be sent here. An odd thought arose in my head. There were 4 beds for 7 people.

Just when I was about to call dibs on the un-claimed bed, Bex stole my chance. But, the sake of Nick, Andrew, or Jonas I did not argue. She punched and kicked in her sleep too; so it wasn't exactly safe for any human being to sleep beside her.

When Andrew was about to go to sleep, I joined him. As awkward as it was, I guess it would be kind of normal if I was actually a guy. Unlike me, Andrew took off his shirt and changed into his pj bottoms before he went to sleep. I looked overly dressed compared to him. I slowly fell asleep hoping that by next week I would have my own room, well with only my girl friends.

I woke up the next morning with Andrew's arm around me, but I quickly realized that it was wrong in everyway so I gently removed his arm and tip toed to my suit case to get my uniform and to take a shower. As I walked into the bathroom I heard Andrew moan my name. I tip toed faster and shut the door behind me hoping that I didn't hear what I had just heard.

As much as I hated to admit it, Blackthrone had a harder academic stream than Gallagher. The classes I'm use to doesn't involve risking you lives and didn't torture your human strength to the extreme. No wonder they're all so hot. I was required to attend a countries of the world class where if you were not able to name the country, you were tortured using the most common form of torture there. If you failed to perfect the chemical formulas, you were required to mix your blood with the chemical and examine the biological changes. I attended a PE class with a bunch of Bexes that beat me to the ground. FOURTUNATELY, there were only a few of these people in a class.

Bex had a good day though, she proudly flipped almost the class, knocked 2 student unconscious, severely injured several other, but left everyone else with simply bruises and cuts. I wasn't sure if she would get along with everyone or anyone here.

To make matters worse, I was required to run 24k 10 o'clock at night and then 2 extra kilometres for any disobedience I made. I had absolutely no idea how the hell Zach was ever able to sneak out or where he developed such a cocky personality in such a constricted environment.

That night I collapsed on Andrew's bed and started to complain about the enforcement of so many rules and regulations and our latest homework on a better reconstruction of the "art of war" and his opinion on sunzi's strategies.

Suddenly, he quietly pointed to his ipod screen. He typed…

_Are you the infamous Cammie Morgan?_

When Liz looked over he immediately deleted the message. How the hell did he know who I was. Zach didn't even figure that out yet. He didn't even know that I went to Gallagher! Looks like he wasn't as truthful as he appeared. Note to self : be careful around innocent civilians, they usually turn into spies that come back and haunt you!.

My hesitation to give a reasonable reply became the fuel for his growing smile. But I quickly denied and went back to my homework. He didn't believed me and quickly peck me on the lips. I wanted to kiss him back but my cover was too important. I whispered "Sorry, I'm straight" and got up and left.

He was severely blushing behind me but I just move my work to the desk and continued my stream of internal happiness and worry there.

Minutes later I heard Macey loudly expressing her "ingenious" idea. She wanted to play game. No other than the infamous truth or dare.

* * *

**Suggestions for things to do in the game?**


	7. The True Me

**Srry that if took so long. This is the last chapter for me at least. Srry guys.**

* * *

Andrew, Nick, Jonas, Macey, Bex Liz and I gathered around the round coffee table and began our interesting game. Andrew, Nick and Jonas didn't appear all that interested but I guess they wanted to play to know a little more about us. Macey kindly let Liz to go first who then picked Jonas.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked?

"umm… of course I do, her name is Liz" Jonas awkwardly responded

Liz felt her heart skip a beat but questioned if Jonas was only using her as a cover. Bex kindly stepped in and asked me

"Cameron, did you date a girl named Liz? Liz Sutton right?" Bex directed the question towards me but constantly stared at Jonas.

I could see his face rapidly blushing with a hint of anger? His hands clutched into a fist.

"Oh no. She turned me down for some guy called Jonas?" Jonas relaxed his hands and a long awkward silence followed.

"OHHHH, I get it!" Macey stepped in. "She was talking about you."

Everyone broke into a laugh and Andrew friendly hit Jonas on the back.

Jonas picked Bex, who then chose dare.

"I dare you to trick Zach Goode into thinking that you are a female prostitute."

"Bring it on"

Jonas handed her the phone as Bex cleared her throat to use her girl voice for the first time at Blackthrone.

"Hello, it's Selina calling from I 3 you after won a price after placing the 1 millionth order at our website and brothel chain. Now, would you like to claim that price in a hotel room or at a private residence?"

I was legitimately frightened by Bex's girly voice

"You have the wrong number. I didn't place any prosit – one sec… ("Grant! Joseph! Did u place in an order for the prostitute?" Grant quickly ran over" A what?")here, I'm back. We did not place in any order for any prostitute.

"Well you don't know what you are missing. Anyways, toodles."

When Bex hanged up the phone everyone in the room was laughing on the floor, except for Andrew who was just smiling with a light laugh. He looked like he knew something. Something about us. Sh*t. Was Bex's voice too realistic or was it the way she talked. My mind was rapidly spinning when Bex picked Andrew. Damn how he'll get a chance to ask. Today is just not a good day.

"Andrew, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a truth"

"How many sports do you play?"

"More than any guy I know and way more than any girl" he smirked at me.

Bex took a deep breath when anger started to show up on her face. She raised her fist, only to nudge Andrew on the shoulder, fortunately.

Like I had expected, Andrew would pick me and I would no choice but to pick dare to avoid my ultimate secret.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." He smirked but looked worried for me at the same time.

"Pedophile" I replied.

"Yeah dude, don't be gay. We are friends." Nick added. Jonas nodded in agreement.

"But if he is a real man, he has nothing to worry about. We're just friends."

"What are you suggesting? That they're girls? Thanks a funny joke bros!" Everyone was laughing but Andrew remained confident that his theory was true. My mind was spinning looking for a solution, a way out of this uncontrollable mess.

"Dude I'm not a stripper but I can take any other dare"

Andrew gave up and chose for me to lick the floor instead.

He looked disappointed for the rest of the game. I realized that I was noticing Andrew much more. Zach seemed to slip out of my memory. I decided to take a break from the game and take a little walk around the school. It was all dark and the shadows of Greek structures drew long shadows on the ivory floor. Then another odd shadow appeared. It seemed to be one of a human. The dim night light lit the creases of Zach face.

"Hey" he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Just taking a walk. Dude what are you doing here?" I question.

"thinking."  
" I see"

"Hey. You're good with computers right?"

"Not really, but I know people"  
"Can you help me look up Cammie Morgan from Gallagher Academy?"

"What you do you wanna know?"

"Where she is, how to contact her… you what, never mind"  
"It's okay, I understand. Don't Worry"

Like I promised I wrote my information except it was fake. I didn't want him to find me, because it might force me to make the most difficult decision. Fate made a decision for me and I don't want to change it. I told him that I was on a mission in Somalia and every method of contact was restricted. It was sad but I learned to live with the fact that perhaps we weren't meant for each other. It not fair for Zach to have to choose between his girlfriend and mother. With Andrew I had nothing to worry about. I felt free and not trapped in a bubble of mysteries.

For the next three months I trained to be the best I can. I avoid Zach and Andrew as much as possible and focused on my work often taking extra credit projects to fill my time.

That one late November morning I woke up and caked my face with make up. Something that I haven't done for months. I curled my hair and took out my white uniform with a pink blouse and a pink, blue and white plaid mini skirt. A pair on white heals with a wood heel finishing completed my outfit. It definitely made Macey proud. I walked out of the restrooms with my 6 friends. We were greeted with an empty hall because everyone was still asleep. I quietly walked into my dorm and sat in the chair reading a magazine with Macey by my side and Bex and Liz studying quantum physics on the laptop.

Andrew woke up and walked away from me and into the shower not noticing the fact that I saw sitting on the other side of his bed. He came out of the shower his mouth was open to open when he changed his expression and smirked. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug while inhaling his musky scent.

"Hi sweetie" I whispered his ear and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Bex winced. "Will you two love birds carry on your business else where?"

I gave him time to change while the others too woke up shocked and took their time to clean-up. Their expressions showed me that every other guy at school would be a billion times more shocked.

It was no coincidence that we were going to the beach on the same day. But first thing is first we stepped up to the stage and Blackthrone and presented who we really are. There were 489 expected jaw drops and 1 what appeared to be major jaw dislocation from none other than Zach. Afterwards I was asked out 41 times, which was nothing in comparison to Macey's 156 or Bex's 87.

When I caught sight of the beach, it reminded me of the days with Andrew. We walked down the sandy beaches of Sarasota Florida and swam in the light blue water that mixed in colour with the sky. I wanted to relive this moment for ever and ever. The way his voice tickled my ear, the way his breath smelled like peppermint or the warmth that spreads through me when he hugs me.

We splashed water on each other in the pool and tanned on the beach. Bex was chasing Grant around for putting a sea star in her hair while Macey and Nick were discussing what was in and what was out. Tina was trying to flirt with Zach and Joseph all at once. Some things never change. I was really excited for the year to really start and of course my entire spy career


End file.
